


Ramsey of Fallarun

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] Since the heart of a Dragon is the last thing needed to forge the hero sword, your on the run. While it might be a noble death, you don’t wanna pull a Jesus to save everyone. You want to live! Now you’re on the doorstep of the Demon lord, seeking sanctuary from the hero!





	Ramsey of Fallarun

They call him Ramsey the Baneful

He stalks the forests from the trees

When the demon lord attacked the kingdom

He would bring Fallarun to its knees

His teeth were white as polished ivory

His scales grew in hard as a stone

His gaze was as hungry as he was

As he watched the gate of his old home

His egg was found in the depths of the valley

In a nest made of fireflies' light

It was brought to the king for his daughter

And Ramsey hatched on that very night

He was free to wander the palace

He was free to roam through the town

He was free to fly from the bridge to the keep

Without worry of being shot down

He ate meat from the hand of the butcher

He played games with the kingdom's stray dogs

He would howl with musicians on corners

And beat his wings to clear out the fog

Children loved to pet him and ride him

By the adults he was deeply adored

Until the day the sage came from the mountain

With a threat from the demon lord

The kingdom amassed all of their forces

And began to assault the cruel heel

While the sage prepared a ritual

That would grant them aetherial steel

A fish's breath and the shade of rainbows

Courage extracted from a coward’s will

And the rhythm of the innocent heart

Of a dragon that had never killed

The butcher threw his knives at poor Ramsey

The musicians would no longer sing

The dogs who had once been his play mates

Pinned him down while they severed his wings

He scampered his way through the forest's depths

To the castle at the trees' far end

When your allies become your new enemies

An old enemy will become your friend

Now they call him Ramsey the Baneful

He stalks the forest from the trees

When the demons drive the men to the woods

He will bring Fallarun to its knees

Teeth orange from a decade of viscera

His scales grew in harder than stone

The hunger in his gaze would be sated

When he stripped every man to the bone

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by Tom Waits. Additionally, I'll always try to write prompts from the perspective I think they'd work best in.


End file.
